User talk:JayBaudin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Enhanced Gunmanship page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 04:07, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Please stop changing the series names when you make edits to the pages. As a lot of your edits are incorrect and have to be fixed everytime.SageM (talk) 19:58, December 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM Its always been warhammer 40k. Thats what the official title of the series is. Its listed on the actual guidebooks of the series as warhammer 40k, not 40,000. Justice League Unlimited and DC Animated Verse are both correct, as the DC Animated Verse consists of multiple different series, including Justice League. Its basically the same deal with DC/Vertigo Comics. Also you have moved some series that were already in alphabetic order into non-alphabetic order. Also most times we go by the japanese name of the series for some titles, so there isn't any reason to change that as it is technically the official name of the series before its translated. So yeah, a lot of your changes are in fact unnecessary or incorrect. So please stop changing the series names, as most of them are incorrect. And we already have another user that puts them in alphabetic order before you decided that your edits are better or you decided to change the series names for some reason..SageM (talk) 23:59, December 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM Amazo has always had the power of superior adaptation, not just in the DC Animated Verse, but in the actual DC comics as well. Its literally part of who and what he is after all.SageM (talk) 00:04, December 3, 2018 (UTC)SageM I only undo the edits that are either unnecessary changes, or ones that messed up the alphabetic order that you sometimes make, or edits that place users in the wrong sections. The reason for the japanese names for series is because the english name is sometimes far to big in some translations, while the original japanese name tends to be shorter and easier to remember. Thats why we tend to keep using japanese names for most series. Take Pokemon for example. We all use the shortened version of the name, rather then full name of Pocket Monsters. The same goes for other series like DC Comics. Its easier to abbreviate, or simplfy the name rather then post the full series title on every page. Its a matter of it being more efficient to use the official japanese name of the series, rather then a massive title thats basically nothing more then a run-on sentence. Thats why changing the names are unnecessary.SageM (talk) 00:38, December 3, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also the change for series name of Fullmetal Alchemist that you made on Multiple Souls was not only unnecessary but definitely incorrect. There were two versions of the Fullmetal Alchemist series, the original one released in 2003 that had absolutely nothing to do with the manga and the later one which is called Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Hohenheim only has multiple souls in brotherhood, not in the original FMA. So your edit was completely wrong as only the original non-canon version of the series is just called Fullmetal Alchemist. Thats why your edits were undone on that page. So next time please consider which series is which next time you change the page, as only one is accurate.SageM (talk) 00:44, December 3, 2018 (UTC)SageM I have nothing against you personally. I'm just fixing edits that didn't really need to be made, or changed something that was already accurate to begin with.SageM (talk) 00:50, December 3, 2018 (UTC)SageM